Tous les garçons et les filles
}} }} "Tous les garçons et les filles" (English: "All the Boys and Girls") is a song by French popular singer Françoise Hardy, released in 1962. Background The tune recounts the feelings of a young person who has never known love and her envy of the couples that surround her. It was telecast on the evening of Sunday 28 October 1962 in a musical interlude during the results of the 1962 referendum to allow direct election of the president of the French Republic.Françoise Hardy, Le Désespoir des singes… et autres bagatelles, éd. Robert Laffont, Paris, 2008, p. 49. The song quickly became a success, selling 500,000 copies by the end of the year, and eventually selling over 700,000 copies in France.Bestsellers Les Meilleures Ventes Tout Temps de 45 T. / Singles, InfoDisc, accessed on line April 30, 2009. Additionally, it is quoted several times by the main characters in J. L. Carr's 1988 novel What Hetty Did. Françoise Hardy also recorded the song in English ("Find Me a Boy", 1964), Italian ("Quelli della mia età", 1962; collected in Françoise Hardy canta per voi in italiano, 1963), and German ("Peter und Lou", 1963; collected in In Deutschland, 1965.) On a French talk show named "Tout le Monde en Parle" Jimmy Page stated that he played the guitar as a session musician on the recording. EP track list SP track listing Cover versions The song has been covered by many artists in many languages, including: * Lill-Babs (in Swedish, "Vart Jag Än Går", 1963). * Sophie Blaede (1962). * Ginette Reno (1962). * Catherine Spaak (1962). * Aimable (on the accordion, 1963). * Steve Perry ( in English, "Find Me A Girl", 1963) * Eny Mara (in Portuguese, "A Idade Do Amor", 1964). * Dulce Salles Cunha Braga (1965). * Mia Frye (in English, "All the Girls and Boys", 1984). * Eurythmics (bonus track on the album Be Yourself Tonight and, in some countries, B-side of the single "It's Alright - (Baby's Coming Back)"); sung in French by Annie Lennox. * The Paquitas (accompanists of Xuxa) (in Portuguese, "Alguem para amar", 1991). * Laurent Voulzy and Carla Bruni singing with the Enfoirés (album Les Enfoirés à l'Opéra comique, 1995). * Marie Myriam (1996). * Gigliola Cinquetti ("Quelli della mia età", 1999). * Saint Etienne ("Find Me a Boy", album The Misadventures of Saint Etienne, music for the film Les Folies de Margaret (The Misadventures of Margaret), released in Japan in 1999). * The Dresden Dolls. * Thanh Lan in French and Vietnamese. * Zona Zul (album Beira, 2006).Partial source: http://www.francoise-hardy.com/discographie/index_reprise.htm * Cœur de pirate. * Elastic No-No Band (2007 live recording, released in 2012 compilation Not Like Most Folkies, Part 2: Early Covers). * Raymond & Maria - released in single Ingen vill veta var du köpt din tröja Movie soundtracks "Tous les garçons et les filles" * Metroland, United Kingdom, 1997. ** Director: Philip Saville. ** Main actors: Christian Bale, Emily Watson. **CD, Metroland, Warner Bros. Records, 1998 (UK). * The Dreamers (Innocents: The Dreamers), France, Italy, United Kingdom, 2003. ** Director: Bernardo Bertolucci. ** Main actors: Louis Garrel, Eva Green, Michael Pitt. ** CD, The Dreamers, Universal Records (9812084), 2003 (UK). * The Statement (Crime contre l’humanité), Canada, France, United Kingdom, 2003. ** Director: Norman Jewison. ** Main actors: Michael Caine, Jeremy Northam, Tilda Swinton. * Se devo essere sincera, Italy, 2004. ** Director: Davide Ferrario. ** Main actors: Luciana Littizzetto, Neri Marcorè, Fabio Troiano. * Attenberg, Greece, 2011. ** Director: Athina Rachel Tsangari. ** Main actors: Ariane Labed, Yorgos Lanthimos, Vangelis Mourikis. "Find Me a Boy" * The Misadventures of Margaret, United Kingdom, 1998. ** Director: Brian Skeet. ** Main actors : Jeremy Northam, Parker Posey, Brooke Shields. ** Performed by Françoise Hardy and performed by Saint Etienne.CD, The Misadventures of Saint Etienne, released only in Japan, 1999, it served as the soundtrack. References Category:Françoise Hardy songs Category:Eurythmics songs Category:Cœur de pirate songs Category:1962 singles Category:1962 EPs Category:1985 singles Category:1962 songs